Gloomy Hunter
by White-Pika
Summary: Après les événements de Fortuna, le calme n'est pas de mise, une chasseuse rivale débarque, Dante se retrouve seul, une personne du passé revient, une menace plane, tout se mélange.


Ma première fanfiction publiée ici, j'espère être à la hauteur ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques =)

Disclaimer: Malheureusement les personnages de DMC ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide et agacer, le vent était glacial et mon lourd manteau de cuir bleu marine parsemé de signe tribal noir n'arrivait guère à me réchauffer. J'arpentais le port de Fortuna qui était beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. Les bateaux étaient tous sagement immobile, l'eau rouler doucement sous les quelques brises ambiante et les planches craquaient sous mes lourdes bottes à talon. Je stoppais brièvement ma marche, je soupirais en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux d'un brun sombre. J'avais eu vent des récents événements de la ville, une forte hausse de démon avait fait leur apparition et j'avais décidé de m'y installer, raison numéro un, j'avais grand besoin de changement, pas que je ne me plaisais pas dans mon ancien foyer mais…enfin si, je ne m'y plaisais plus. Tout était devenu triste et sans intérêt, les affaires allaient au plus mal alors il fallait changer d'environnement, d'où la raison numéro deux. Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines que j'avais élue domicile à Fortuna, et on ne m'avait contacté que pour trois démons, le troisième que je cherchais d'ailleurs actuellement dans cette nuit glaciale. Être chasseuse privé rapporté plus mais j'avais du mal à me faire connaître puis je soupçonnais une autre agence de me voler les quelques clients. Je levais le regard, il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin, deux heures que je patrouillais, aucune trace de démon, autant dire qu'il n'apparaîtrait pas ce soir, ou alors avec un peu de chance…Le bruit d'un coup de feu me fit sursauter, je souris, enfin un peu d'action, je dégainais ma faux, le manche en acier noir et parsemé d'ornement tribaux, les même que mon manteau…Une lame brillante à chaque bout de la barre, Gloomy Ice. Je courus dans la direction ou les bruits provenait, un léger bruit d'une lame transperçant le vent me parvint à l'oreille, j'eus juste le temps de me retourner et tirer à l'aide d'Illyha, mon arme au reflet bleuté, pour faire dévier la flèche qui aurait du me transpercer. Trois Enigma me firent face, ces sales bestioles à un œil et dont les bras vous envoyez des flèches aussi perçante qu'une aiguille. Le combat ne durerait pas longtemps, je n'avais pas envie de m'y attarder surtout que le démon supérieur était enfin apparu. L'un des démons archer tira une nouvelle salve de flèche, il me suffit de sauter de côté pour éviter puis j'en profitais pour lui assénait trois balle qui le mirent hors d'état. Les deux autres chargèrent leurs attaque, je rangeais mon cher pistolet et foncer avec Gloomy Ice. Maniait une faux n'était pas donner à tout le monde, cette arme, qui était souvent associer à la Mort, m'avait toujours fasciné. Je fauchais le démon de droite et le jeter en tournant mon arme sur mon autre ennemi. Ils chutèrent l'un sur l'autre lourdement et j'en profitais pour les achever en leur plantant l'une des lames dans leur torse qui éclatèrent ensuite en pierre. Je me relevais, prête à repartir mais un métal froid sur ma tête me fit me stopper.

"-Pas très prudent pour une jeune demoiselle de se promener toute seule, tu pourrais te faire attaquer."

La voix était viril et très moqueuse, je pensais qu'il se croyait maître de la situation, me tenir en soumission avec une simple arme sur ma tempe. Je serrais un peu plus ma prise sur Gloomy Ice mais il poussa un peu plus l'arme m'incitant à me tenir tranquille, je souris, ce que mon adversaire ne pouvait voir vu qu'il n'apercevait que mon dos, et lâché mes bouts de lame. Je l'entendis prendre une goulée d'air, prêt à me redire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps que je me retournais vivement, lui arrachant son pistolet et le mettant à terre d'un coup de pied circulaire. J'étais penchée au dessus de lui, l'un de mes genoux sur le thorax, je le menaçais désormais de sa propre arme et ainsi que de la mienne en plus. Il ne semblait nullement impressionné, il affichait un sourire arrogant, me fixant avec ses prunelles azur, ses quelques mèches argenté l'empêchant certainement de me voir correctement. A son instar, je le fixais durement de mon regard d'acier. Il leva les mains, rieur.

"-Who ! Who ! On se calme ma belle, tu n'oserais tout de même pas me tirer dessus ?

-C'est bien culoté de la part d'un inconnu qui m'a tenu en joue le premier.

-Je t'ai vu te battre, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu m'attaques, que fait une charmante demoiselle ici ?

- Epargne-moi tes sérénades. Je cherche un adversaire beaucoup plus puissant que toi."

Il sourit de plus belle, je soupirais d'agacement sans pour autant relâché mon attention. Une légère brise me fit frissonner puis je sentis la pression descendre encore plus, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi, mon souffle fut comme couper et l'angoisse s'empara de mon être. Je remarquais que la mer devenait très agiter. L'homme changea de visage, un air grave dans son regard, je commençais à tourner la tête, je sentais quelque chose dans mon dos, quelque chose de dangereux et impressionnant, capable de refroidir encore plus l'atmosphère. Je n'eus le temps d'apercevoir qu'une énorme patte fondre sur moi, mais ce n'est pas elle qui me projeta mais une poigne d'acier. J'avais fermé les yeux, fermement tenu, je sentis le choc mais à travers le corps qui me retenait, je rebondis sur le torse puissant de l'homme et quand je rouvris les yeux, je le vis m'adresser un regard malicieux. Je me redressais rapidement me remettant debout et jugeait l'ennemi que je recherchais depuis longtemps. Il me faisait penser à un griffon, mais déformer, monstrueux, je mesurais sa hauteur à trois

mètres, il avait un large bec dont la pointe du haut était plus grande, des yeux fin et écarlate, ses ailes étaient elles aussi grande et les plumes qui les parsemés me semblait acéré et donc, une arme redoutable. Ses pattes étaient impressionnante également, mais malgré tout sa, je n'avais nullement peur, j'avais déjà combattu des démons d'une tel grandeur, bien sur, c'était mon premier griffon démoniaque. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me repoussa en arrière, j'adressais un regard peu avenant à l'homme en rouge, il me sourit, son épée en main.

"-Tu devrais laisser faire les professionnels, c'est un peu trop dangereux pour une jeune fille désarmé."

Je lui adressais un regard qui se voulait hautain mais constatait effectivement que j'étais désarmé. J'avais laissé tomber Illyha et l'arme de mon homologue pendant la première attaque et je n'avais toujours pas ramassé Gloomy Ice. Je relevais la tête vers mon ennemi, il poussa un cri strident qui me fit grimacer, sa patte griffu se leva et se rabattis lourdement sur le sol. Des picots de glace vinrent en ligne droite mais j'eus le temps d'esquiver aisément cette petite attaque. Les choses sérieuse allé enfin commencer, je couru en direction d'où se trouvé mes armes, la bête refit sa même attaque dans ma direction mais je sautais et arriver à récupérer mon flingue, je pris par la même occasion le deuxième qui était de couleur noir et le mit à ma ceinture. Je repris ma faux de la main droite et la brandit fièrement, prête à entamer un combat digne de ce nom. Je fonçais vers mon ennemi qui donna un coup d'aile, je réussis tout de même à me glisser en dessous de lui et lui assénait une grande entaille au ventre. Il se baissa, pensant m'écraser et je m'échappais de justesse, l'inconnu, étant à mon opposé, lui infliger des balles de toute part. Le démon aux allures mythiques ouvrit son bec et diffusa un blizzard latéralement, j'en fus touché et le froid glacial me paralysa un moment, j'avais l'impression que ma peau était transpercer de toute part par des stalactites. Je réussis à me réchauffer un petit moment après, légèrement, mais le griffon démoniaque en avait profité pour lever ses grandes ailes et quand il les rabaissa, des plumes aux allures de couteau aiguisé foncèrent sur moi et l'autre combattant. Je fis une roulade vers la gauche, ce qui n'empêcha pas plusieurs entaille sur mes bras et quelque plume logeait dans mon ventre ainsi que deux dans une de mes cuisses. Je grimaçais en enlevant ce qui m'avait blessé, le sang perlait doucement sur ma peau bronzé, mon manteau avait quelque trou ainsi que mon jeans, je portais un débardeur laissant découvrir mon ventre et donc, les plaies se voyait encore plus n'ayant pas eu de vêtement autour mais seulement ma peau. J'accordais un regard au jeune homme qui ne semblait nullement touché, il sourit et fonça de nouveau vers le démon, il était fier et cela m'agacer, j'étais tout autant capable de me battre. J'esquivais un coup de patte et parti sur le côté de la bête, une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit et je devais la mettre en pratique, je sautais donc sur le flanc du griffon et y planta ma faux pour m'aider, j'avais mit mon arme du côté de ma hanche non occupé et je pus grimper avec ma faux. Le démon fit des cabrioles et j'eus du mal à rester debout, j'avançais vers sa tête d'où il essayait de m'avoir en tournant le cou. Mon homologue me regarda et j'espérais qu'il sache ou je voulais en venir. Je plantais violement l'une de mes lames dans le cou de mon adversaire et tranché sa chair, l'homme aux couleurs rougeâtre planta sa lourde épée à mon opposé et découpa également le même endroit. Le démon aux allures mythique ne cessait de bouger mais il nous fut aisé de terminé le boulot, nous arrivions à bout du découpage de cette "viande" et nos lames s'entrechoquèrent alors que la tête de l'oiseau démoniaque tomba lourdement au sol, je sautais rapidement et terre alors que le corps s'effondra lui aussi. Mon souffle était saccadé et je commençais à sentir de plus en plus les picotements de mes blessures, je refermais un peu plus mon lourd manteau, en prenant soin de reprendre l'arme qui ne m'appartenait pas, et rengainer Gloomy Ice derrière mon dos. J'avançais vers l'homme qui me scrutait de son regard azuré, je lui tandis l'arme, n'exprimant aucune émotion.

"-Pas mal débrouiller ma belle." Il saisit l'arme et me fit un clin d'œil. "-Je vais devoir malheureusement te laisser, le pactole m'attends !"

J'écarquillais les yeux. "-C'est donc toi l'agence qui me pique mes clients ?! C'est moi qui l'ai vaincu !"

"-Premier arrivé, premier servi !" Répondit-il en riant.

Sur ce, je le vis rapidement partir me faisant un geste d'adieu. Je serrais les dents et voulu lui courir après mais mes blessures me firent vaciller, je me retins de justesse au mur de brique et essayait de reprendre doucement mon souffle. Au loin j'entendis une moto s'éloigner, je soupirais d'agacement, pas de paie cette fois encore. J'observais les alentours, le démon mythique avait disparu formant un tas de poussière qui se mit à volé dans l'eau. Malgré le combat, les alentours n'en furent pas trop atteints, la ville était assez détruite pour en rajouter. Le sol colportait juste quelque trou, la berge n'avait guère de dégât et les flots était redevenu aussi calme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le froid dominait toujours cette nuit noire et je voulais rentrer au plus vite pour me soigner. Je n'avais aucun moyen de transport et donc la marche était ma seule amie, le jour se lèverait dans à peine quelque heure et je passerais ma journée à dormir…Heureusement que mon studio n'était pas très loin d'ici, le chemin fut sans encombre, juste difficile à cause de mes blessures mais j'arrivais vivante au petit matin. Mon appartement était modeste, grâce à mes économies j'avais pu le prendre, le loyer n'était pas donner mais j'aimais mon nouveau chez moi. Le salon se trouvait sur la droite, pas très grand, un canapé au ton ivoire collé au mur noir, quelque carton jonchaient encore dans la pièce, la cuisine se trouvait à l'opposé, mais je ne m'y attardais que très rarement, je n'aimais pas faire la cuisine. La salle de bain se trouvait au nord de l'appartement, je m'y dirigeais rapidement, ayant prit soin avant de mettre ma faux dans un coin du mur et mon autre arme sur un meuble, pour trouvait de quoi me soigner. J'attrapais le nécessaire et me déshabiller, mon manteau était couvert de sang, tout comme le reste à dire vrai, j'enlevais tout les tissus jusqu'à me retrouvait en sous vêtement. J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo, les entailles de mon ventre étaient les pires, je grimaçais tout en commençant à désinfecter tout sa …

Après avoir accompli ma tâche désagréable, une douche m'avait fait le plus grand bien, le soleil avait montré ses doux rayons mais j'étais épuisée. Je réfléchissais à mon compagnon de combat, mon concurrent, son aura était différente de celle d'un humain mais il n'avait pas le physique total d'un démon, du moins c'est-ce que j'en pensais. Je ferais mon enquête plus tard. Je serrais une main sur mes bandages et soupirait, je regardais une dernière fois le cadre photo sur ma table de chevet puis finit par sombrer tristement dans un sommeil qui j'espérais, serait réparateur. Malheureusement, le sommeil parti vite et je me réveillais seulement après quelques heures. La journée semblait ensoleillé mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, la période hivernale étant installé, me promenait en débardeur dehors me provoquerait certainement un rhume. Je m'étais donc levée et habiller d'un jeans ainsi que d'un pull à manche longue, cachant les bandages aussi présent sur mes bras. Mon ventre me faisait toujours souffrir mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. Je partis vers la cuisine, le sol était constituer, tout comme le salon, d'un carrelage tirant dans un gris foncé, les meubles de la pièce était gris clair, s'accordant et contrastant bien avec les murs. J'ouvrais l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une cigarette et l'allumé pour en tirer rapidement une bouchée, je voulais arrêter cette drogue douce mais parfois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en fumer une, cela me procurer un moment de détente. Je regardais alors l'horloge, j'avais du me coucher vers le six heures et j'avais donc dormi cinq heures, ce qui faisait qu'il était onze heures. Je finissais ma cigarette, l'écrasant dans le cendrier se trouvant sur le comptoir en face des meubles, par la même occasion je pris mon portable lui aussi au même endroit et vérifier si je n'avais aucun appel. Rien, le néant. Je soupirais puis me souvint de quelque chose qui pouvait me servir, je regardais dans les dernier appelant et décrocher mon appareil, je le portais à mon oreille et attendit jusqu'à entendre un "allo".

"-Bonjour, Linko, la chasseuse privée de démon, j'ai abattu celui que vous vouliez dans la nuit. J'aimerais venir chercher ma paie.

-Ah c'est vous…" Répondit l'homme d'une voix agacé. "-La paie à déjà était prise par votre concurrent, apparemment il a était plus rapide que vous."

J'émis un sifflement trahissant ma colère, cet homme avait eu du culot de me passer devant.

"-Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'il l'a vraiment tué ?

-Quand j'ai étais au port ce matin, l'air s'était radoucit et était plus calme, vous êtes arrivez trop tard et ce jeune homme m'a prit moins cher ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, au r…

-Et quel est l'agence de ce cher monsieur ?"

Je l'entendis répondre un reniflement dédaigneux, "-Devil May Cry". A peine avais-je entendu le nom que je lui avais raccroché au nez, cela ne servait même plus d'employer quelconque formalité. Je voulais aller trouver le chasseur qui était mon rival en affaire. Je partis chercher mon manteau, même s'il était tâché de sang je n'avais que lui pour me tenir chaud, je mis Illyha à ma ceinture et Gloomy Ice dans mon dos, j'enfilais mes bottes et partit d'un pas décidé. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'une "boutique" appelait Devil May Cry, mais je ne m'y étais pas intéresser, je ne savais pas que c'était mon concurrent. Je ne pouvais pas marcher très vite car la douleur de mes blessures me revenait encore plus forte à chaque effort un peu trop conséquent. Je ne faisais même pas attention aux personnes alentour, je regardais à peine le décor, toujours en construction. J'essayais de me repérer ou j'avais cru comprendre trouver l'agence, il me fallu un long moment de marche pour arriver à ma destination. J'avançais dans un allé plutôt grande, devant je vis une belle moto, j'esquissais un sourire amer puis avança vers la lourde porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de toqué et rentra…


End file.
